Gracie
Gracie Watsford was one of the three original mermaids, she had the power of Hydrokinesis (Cleo's power). When she first became a mermaid, it seemed that she loved it, until her boyfriend Max Hamilton, began experimenting on them, much like Lewis. Soon after, she began to grow tired of being experimented on, and wanted to be an ordinary girl again, and she started pushing Max away, until that night that Gracie lost her mermaid powers. One night while she was at Mako Island, she noticed that the moon pool began, to bubble. Somehow she knew that this special 50 years moon would take away a mermaid's powers forever. Wanting to be normal again, she jumped in, and gave up her powers. In her adult life, she was more of a "free spirit" as she would only wear handcrafted jewelry and would never wear what everyone else was wearing. Gracie would take care of her granddaughter Charlotte and tell her stories about the sea. She and Julia are the 2 of the 3 original mermaids to be deceased. After her death, Charlotte was known to cry for months after her grandmother passed away. Mermaid Powers Gracie possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She turned back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Relationships Max Hamilton He was the love of Gracie's life. They were just "good friends" at first, and Gracie didn't like keeping the mermaid secret from him. She was "relieved" when he finally found out, and the two soon began dating. They were meant for each-other, just as Cleo and Lewis are. Max wanted to help Gracie "embrace what she had become" but unintentionally made her hate her newfound abilities by experimenting on her. He made her and the other girls their lockets as a last resort, but their relationship faltered. Gracie broke up with him and lost her mermaid powers, she then later married somebody else and had her daughter. Trivia *With both Gracie and Charlotte being called Watsford it is possible that Watsford was Gracie's married name and Charlotte was Annette's illegitimate daughter. *Gracie died when Charlotte, her granddaughter, was six years-old. *Gracie is the first of the 3 original mermaids to die. The last is Julia. *She did modeling as a teenager. *As an adult, she would only wear handcrafted jewelry, probably influenced by the locket Max made especially for her. Gracie's Gallery File:235047.jpg File:235046.jpg File:Max-and-Gracie-h2o-just-add-water-2215258-395-263.jpg File:Eq8go7.jpg File:Gracie2.png File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Photo of Gracie.jpg File:Gracie Sad.png File:Past Mermaids With Lockets.jpg File:gracie.jpg File:Mermaids In The Locket.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Dead